1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell module and an apparatus for generating photovoltaic power including the solar cell module, and more particularly to a solar cell module fixed on a supporter and an apparatus for generating photovoltaic power including the solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor element is gaining attention.
At least one solar cell module including a solar cell is fixed to a rack and the like in order to form an apparatus for generating photovoltaic power. In the prior art, aligning each of the at least one solar cell module with the rack needs much effort and time.